Light in the Darkness
by DemonAngel606
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is an Inferior. She has no rights, no freedom, no protection. The only light in her dark life are the five names on her wrist, the soul-mates she yearns, yet dreads to meet. Will she ever accept them? Will she finally find the love she's been looking for? One thing's for sure; Kuroko's life will never be the same.
1. Prologue: Time

Prologue: Time

I'm glad I met them. Even while on the brink of death, I think, not of my own life, but of them. They are my soul-bonded; my missing pieces and I cherish them far above my own wellbeing. The only regret I have is that my death will cause them pain.

As I stare into the eyes of my captors, I know we have won. They may laugh, thinking themselves the victors, that I have been abandoned, but I have chosen to be the sacrifice that knocks them from their thrones. I can see the moment they realise, the instant they understand their demise, that look of horror spreading across their faces, and I smile, secure in the knowledge that my loved ones will live on, even if I cannot.

I can feel myself fading fast now, even as I try to cling to life. I made a promise after all. I promised I would hold on, I would wait for them to come to me. Even so, it won't be long now. I can hear their voices now, even if I can't see them. Why can't I see them? My eyes flutter open only to meet bloody crimson. The relief I see overwhelms me and he moves back, allowing others to enter my sight. I don't care if this is a dream, a mere figment of my imagination, I'll take it. I will enjoy their presence, their light, one last time. They look so anxious though, so worried. That isn't right, they should be happy. We won. I smile for them, hoping I can convey just how dear they are to me before my time is up.

It is difficult. My eyelids are so heavy, I just want to sleep. I fight them thought, if only to prolong this moment, imperfect as it is, with them. Make it last as long as possible. They're saying something, something I can't make out. It's a losing battle. I'm fighting, but I'm losing. My eyes slowly close.

I know nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
** **Okay, new story. Hopefully this will go better than my other one. I have taken the basic idea from Aydsa Floros's story 'Solitude's Light'.  
**

 **Review, please, it may motivate me to write faster. Still, with no beta the story will be slow going but I will aim to update once a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**


	2. First Sight

Chapter 1: First Sight

Tetsuya Kuroko woke to the sound of her alarm going off. Barely sparing it a glance, she quickly shut it off before springing out of bed, throwing on some clothes at random and racing downstairs. Half an hour later, her father trudged into the kitchen, just as she was serving up a plate of eggs and bacon. Giving only a grunt of acknowledgment, he sat down and started eating. Kuroko remained standing, knowing from long experience that to say or do anything while her father was eating would only result in a beating. She tugged slightly on her sleeve, dragging it down so that it almost covered her hand, serving to also hide the silver wrist cover that marked her as being inferior. Once Kuroko Senior had finished eating, he left the table, not sparing a further glance for his daughter. This was fine by her, she merely took the plate and cutlery and washed them, putting them back in the cupboard once dry. She again waited for the front door to open, then close, signifying that her father had left for work, before racing to change into her uniform, grabbing her bag, and almost running to school, arriving just in time for morning assembly.

Kuroko, being an inferior, was situated at the back of the hall, out of sight of the Superior elite. She paid only peripheral attention to what the Principal was saying on the stage, and completely failed to notice the five boys sitting in chairs at the back. She zoned back in on what was happening when the thunderous applause penetrated her dazed stupor. "... And due to their own successes and upstanding in society it is my pleasure to welcome them to Teiko High School as the new Student Council Body." The Principal droned, as the five rainbow coloured boys came to the front of the stage, bowed, then all but one descended the steps at the side while the red-head took the microphone. Kuroko did not spare them another thought. She had been distracted by a nagging itch on her wrist, the same one that was covered where her the names of her soul-mates would one day be written.

As Kuroko made her way out of the Hall and to her first class, the itching in her wrist died down. She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew what the itching meant; it signified a first sighting of at least one of her bond-mates. She knew it was considered odd to have more than one, but there were rare cases where a person had two or more, or even no bond-mate at all. She barely gave it a thought most days, it was a struggle to get by with her life of servitude to the Superior Elite and try to stay under the radar as much as possible. Kuroko heaved a sigh as she sat down at her seat in class, subtly distracting everyone around her from her presence. She had long since learned that life was easier the less people noticed her.

* * *

Back in the Hall, the new Student Council Members were holding an impromptu meeting. They too had felt the tingling in their own wrists and were very aware of what it means.

"They're here! I definitely felt it!" Ryouta Kise could barely contain his joy, all his bond-mates could feel the exuberance through the bonds linking them together.

"Yes, Ryouta" said Seijuuro Akashi, smiling slightly at all the joy and anticipation he could feel from the others. The smile faded though upon pondering who their last bond-mate would be; the one with whom they would finally be complete.

"Who could it be?" asked Shintaro Midorima, who then blushed and blurted out "Not that I care, nanodayo." At his words, the rest of them sobered, trying to think of who it might be.

"Unfortunately, it could be anyone in the school. We will just have to look for them." Akashi decided, causing the others to nod in agreement.

" We should be discreet. It would be problematic if any of the students or teachers were to find out about this." Midorima suggested. "A good idea, Shintaro." Akashi approved. "It is a private matter and none of their business anyway. Still, that will leave just you and me able to actively search for them."

"Hey!" Daiki Aomine exclaimed, offended at the implication in Akashi's words. Midorima sighed. "Aomine, you, Murasakibara and Kise have no sense of subtlety, you would only cause us to be caught."

Atsushi Murasakibara shrugged, continuing to gorge himself on the snacks in his bag while Kise pouted at Midorima's harsh words. Aomine descended into wordless grumbling, pissed but unable to deny the truth. He was many things, but subtle was not one of them, Kise was much to emotional to hide anything, and Murasakibara barely paid attention to anything other than his snacks.

"Leave things to us." said Akashi, "We will find them, for we are absolute." In the face of Akashi's words none of the other four could respond. They were filled with confidence that they would find their missing link, the one that would complete them.

* * *

A week had passed and Akashi was ready to tear his hair out in frustration. He was no closer to finding out who his last bond-mate was than at the beginning of the week and he was beginning to get desperate. The bright lights on the stage had meant that he could not see the audience when he had stood up there and recited his speech, therefore his eyes had been unable to pick out who it was who had reacted to their presence in that Hall. It was small consolation that Shintaro was having just as hard a time trying to track the person down. Neither of them had had any luck in finding whoever it was.

He heaved a sigh. There was just no helping it, he would have to keep looking.

* * *

Kuroko had been keeping a very low profile for the week that Akashi had been searching. In spite of already having a weak presence, she had done all she could to further reduce any attention she may have gotten. She knew what the itchy tingling in her wrist had meant; one or more of her bond-mates had been in that Hall with her. The school was very prestigious, she was one of only a handful of Inferiors allowed to attend which made it very likely that the person she had reacted to was a Superior. Kuroko dreaded the thought of them finding out their so-called 'soul-mate' was an Inferior. They would likely be disgusted and completely reject her, and that was not something Kuroko thought she could take.

Inwardly despondant she made her way to the cafeteria. Once there Kuroko bought herself a small, cheap meal and then left in search of somewhere private to eat.

Settling under the shade of a cherry tree, Kuroko was just about to start eating when she heard a group of girls chattering only a short ways away. Heaving a sigh, she got up and left, careful not to be seen. She would have to find somewhere else to eat. Spotting a secluded area around a row of bushes, she stepped into the small alcove-like area only to find it already occupied.

The boy using the area seemed asleep, but to Kuroko's practised eye he was just faking it. Still, he did not open his eyes or give any sign that he had noticed her presence. He was very beautiful, Kuroko noticed. His blond hair and golden eyes were very striking and he had an athletic build. That wasn't what rooted her to the spot though, it was how fake the scene looked, like it had been artificially contrived.

Lost in contemplation, Kuroko failed to notice the boy open his eyes and get up. She did, however, hear him give a startled cry.

"When did you get here!" he whisper-yelled, arms windmilling from surprise.

"About five minutes ago." Kuroko dead-panned. The boy gave her a stunned and confused look, like he didn't quite know what to make of the strange bluenette girl standing in front of him.

"Right..." he trailed off, "My name's Ryouta, Ryouta Kise. And yours is?" He gave a charming smile that would have caused any other girl to swoon. Kuroko only looked blank. "Tetsuya Kuroko." she said at last. The smile grew larger and more winning. "So, Kuroko-chan," he began, a flirtatious lilt entering his voice, "can I convince you to pretend you didn't me here?" "No." came the blunt reply. Kise faltered, unused to not having any affect on a girl. "You also shouldn't smile if you don't feel like it." The incredulous look on Kise's face turned shocked. "But how did you...?" He got out, before taking a deep breath and giving a small, genuine smile. "You are quite amazing, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko gave a slight start and stared at Kise, wide-eyed. "I'm not." she said quietly before turning away, holding onto her sleeve over her silver wrist-cover.

With a start, Kise dove forward, not wanting to let the strange girl leave. He had barely taken hold of Kuroko's hand when an electric current ran through them both, the force of a bond slamming into them. Kuroko, not having felt such a thing before, was frozen with shock and pain, before snapping out of her stupor and ripping her hand away from Kise's.

"Kurokocchi," Kise's voice was dazed, still out of things from the shock of finding his bond-mate. He barely had time to register that Kuroko's face showed nothing but fear before she turned and fled, leaving Kise staring after her in surprise.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **So, Chapter 1. Not my best work I will admit. Then again in order to get it out on time I have had to forgo editing. I will be going back to improve this chapter at a later date when I have the time. I will see you all next week with Chapter 2: Bond-mates. In the mean-time, please review, your comments really help to motivate me.  
**

 **On a separate note, I am looking for a Beta for this story. If anyone is interested, please don't hesitate to let me know.**


	3. Scarred Reminder

**Warning: there is mention of violence in this chapter, please skip that part if it makes you uncomfortable.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Scarred Reminder

Kuroko ran, heedless of where she was going, knowing only that she had to get away from Kise as fast as possible. She dared not even look behind her for fear of slowing down. Eventually though, her horrible stamina got the better of her and she stopped, panting for breath. Straightening, she looked around, realising that she'd come to the secluded area of the park she always escaped to when things became too much, when life just seemed out to get her.

Sinking onto the fallen log that served as a bench, she buried her face in her hands, wondering what on earth she was going to do. She was bonded now, however much of an accident it had been. She just counted herself lucky that all the practise at controlling her facial expressions now meant she had the control to block the bond in her mind, not allowing Kise access to her thoughts and emotions and vice versa.

Rolling up the sleeves on her left arm, Kuroko stared at the silver wrist-cover in trepidation. Slowly, carefully, she flipped the catch and let it fall to the ground with a soft thud. She stared at her exposed wrist. Where there had once been smooth, unblemished skin was now the name 'Ryouta Kise' written in a deep gold untidy scrawl. A brief look of anguish passed across Kuroko's face before it was smoothed away. She turned her wrist over, hiding the name now etched there and picked up the fallen wrist-cover. Securing the silver ornament back in place, Kuroko resolved to avoid Kise as much as possible from now on, ignoring the small twinge of pain the decision caused. It was better for everyone that Kuroko kept her distance from someone as bright and Kise. She didn't want her darkness to taint such a pure soul.

Kise could only stare at the place Kuroko disappeared, shocked at the turn of events. He barely registered the feeling of worry coming from his other bond-mates. He only came out of his stupor when they, unable to get a response from him, came to find him. He snapped out of his staring when a pair of emerald-green eyes moved into his line of sight. Midorima, trying and failing to hide the concern for his bond-mate, gently touched Kise's shoulder, sending a soothing wave of calm through the link they shared.

"Breathe." Kise heard, as though from a long way off. Automatically, he heeded the voice, dragging in a lungful of air, suddenly aware that he had stopped breathing entirely. Swaying, Kise sank to his knees, Midorima automatically following, keeping up a soothing stream of terse instructions while Kise struggled to control his shaking. Upon regaining control of himself, he looked up, eyes meeting crimson and gold.

"Ryouta," Akashi said, gentle yet commanding, "what happened?" "Akashicchi." Kise stopped, swallowed, takes a deep breath, and then said in reverent tones, "I found her."

"What?" Aomine asked, forehead creased in confusion, while Murasakibara paused in his eating to stare, slight puzzlement showing in amethyst eyes. Midorima's face blanked while Akashi's eyes widened slightly in comprehension. Slowly, gently, he took Kise's left arm and undid the catch that secured the gold wrist-cover. Softly, he placed it on the grass and gazed at the uncovered wrist, bearing the names of everyone in the small hideaway, plus one more. Written in small, unobtrusive black letters were the words 'Tetsuya Kuroko'.

"Well," said Akashi, predatory smile blooming on his face, "this is a surprise. Good work, Ryouta." Kise beamed at the blatant approval in Akashi's voice. The smile dimmed, however, and Kise looked despondent as he said, "She doesn't want it." The rest of the Generation of Miracles snapped a look at Kise, incredulous and slightly alarmed expressions on their faces. "Kise-chin should not joke like that." Murasakibara broke the silence, returning to munching on his snacks. Akashi merely narrowed his eyes. "Explain." he said, tone brooking no argument.

"When, when the bond formed, and Kurokocchi realised what was happening, she looked scared, and I felt... I felt utter terror through the bond, there was denial, disbelief, anger, but there was so much fear. She, she ran. I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry Akashicchi." Kise stuttered haltingly, voice shaking with remembered emotion. By the end of his recount, Kise was almost hysterical, sobbing into Midorima's arms.

Aomine frowned. "Wha-" he started angrily before being cut off by Midorima. "There are cases," he began, pushing up his glasses, "where the initial establishment of a bond is so intense that it can cause a panicked reaction, nanodayo." Kise looked up at Midorima's words and made an effort to slow his tears. "You think that's what happened?" he asked. "It is just one possibility, nanodayo." Midorima stated stiffly, blushing. "Thank you, Midorimacchi." Kise said softly, kissing Midorima.

"Kise-chin is fine now, right?" Murasakibara asked, munching on his bag of snacks but still looking at his blond bond-mate in concern. "I'm fine now, Murasakicchi." Kise replied, bestowing a beaming smile on the childish giant.

Akashi smiled indulgently before herding everyone back to their shared rooms. He decided to do some private investigating of their new bond-mate to ensure that she would fit seamlessly into their group. He was absolute, after all, and it would not do to be unaware of anything about her.

By the time Kuroko had recovered enough to contemplate moving from her bench in the park, the sun was going down. Horrified at having lost so much time, she quickly scooped up her bag and raced home, hoping that she somehow managed to make it in time to have dinner ready for when her father came home and avoid his punishment. Reaching her house, she gently eased the door open, only to freeze when she saw the pair of shoes flung haphazard onto the shoe-rack. Luck was not on her side.

Removing her shoes and carefully placing them next to the others, she padded softly into the kitchen, stopping at the door upon seeing her father seated at the table, eyes trained on her. Refusing to allow any expression to cross her face, Kuroko looked down, avoiding the man's stare. He seemed drunk, and that never boded well.

"Well?" he slurred, rising from his seat to loom menacingly over Kuroko. She, for her part, remained silent, experience having taught that it was the wisest thing to do. "What do yer have ter say for yerself?" he shouted, drawing a hand back. Kuroko again said nothing, knowing anything she did say would only make her situation worse.

The stinging blow to her face was expected, but no less painful, knocking Kuroko to the ground. A detached part of her mind noted her split lip and that her cheek would be swollen by morning. As a foot met her hip, Kuroko tuned out her father's abusive raving, concentrating only on maintaining her poker-face. She was barely aware of the shields separating her mind from her new bond-mate's weakening, allowing the pain to travel across the bond. Kuroko closed her eyes when her father began to unbuckle his belt, the passing thought that 'tonight would be a bad one' briefly crossing her mind before she turned all her attention toward enduring the pain and not making a sound.

When the beating was over, and Kuroko Senior had left the house, Kuroko slowly stirred and moved herself into a seated position to take stock of her injuries. She had several cuts and lacerations down her back and arms from being whipped with the belt, as well as what felt like bruises to her legs and head. There were no broken bones that she could detect but it would still be a few days before she would be capable of making it to school. Resigning herself to the inevitable, Kuroko began the long process of hauling her battered body to the bathroom to clean and bandage the worst of her wounds before collapsing in bed, her only consolation being that her father would not be back before she was recovered enough to perform housework.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I am really sorry for the delay, this is over a week late I can't believe I let myself get sidetracked by that! Still, this chapter is better then the previous one, thanks to my new Beta. Thank you DoctorK71! Also, a big thank you to all the people who gave me such wonderful reviews. Writing this was much easier with your encouragement.  
**

 **I will try to make sure Chapter 3 is out next Saturday, but I can make no promises. Some reviews may help to motivate me though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of it's characters.**


	4. Unfounded Worry

Chapter 3: Unfounded Worry

Kise woke slowly, consciousness gradually returning to him. Grimacing at the pain in his head, he blinked his eyes open. He immediately shut them again, the light was far too bright for his sensitive pupils. Kise groaned, causing the person sitting by his bedside to look up from the stack of papers he was leaning over.

"Ryouta." Akashi sighs, an undertone of relief to his voice. "How do you feel?" He continued, approaching the bed and meeting Kise's gaze.

Kise gave a faint grimace of pain, "Phantom aches and pains. I'll be fine." Akashi pursed his lips but said nothing, concern evident in his eyes despite the blankness of his face. He nodded, then left the room, returning a few minutes later with Midorima. Aomine and Murasakibara hovered by the door, not wanting to get in the way, but desperate to see that their bond-mate was alright. Kise remained quiet throughout Midorima's examination of him, knowing it was for everyone's peace of mind.

Once it was finished, Kise sat up and everyone approached his bedside, Murasakibara offering a bag of marshmallows while Aomine sat on the bed, leaning against its occupant. After a moment, Aomine spoke, "What happened?"

Everyone frowned, remembering the panic that had shot though them when Kise had suddenly doubled over, agony written on his face before passing out in the living area of their apartment. Kise's head shot up, agony and fear written across his features. "Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed, before throwing off the covers and getting up. The room converged on Kise as he swayed, he would have fallen if not for Midorima grabbing him and holding him up. "You are so reckless nanodayo." he murmured, lowering Kise back onto the bed before ordering Aomine to get some water. Draining the glass, Kise calmed a little and Akashi repeated Aomine's question; "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Kise began to reiterate how he had felt pain sparking along the bond, noticed that no one else seemed to be feeling it. It had concerned him, but he couldn't do anything. He hadn't realised what he was feeling was Kuroko's emotions until the sudden intense feeling of pain/terror/desperation/resignation that surged along the bond so violently that he had fainted. "But the worst thing," Kise finished, drawing in a shaky breath, not looking at the rest of his bond-mates, knowing the horror he would find on their faces. "The worst thing was that it was still muted. Kurokocchi was in so much pain, yet I couldn't feel all of it. There were still barriers in her mind. I –""Ryouta." Akashi said firmly. "Look at me." Kise looked up, eyes widening in shock as he took in the controlled rage that lurked behind the heterochromic eyes. "We will find her, we will claim her, and we will never let her hurt again. I promise you." With that, Akashi turned and swept out of the room, leaving everyone staring after him in awe. Aomine smirked. "I love when he gets like that." He said to the room before following after his bond-mate, Murasakibara behind him.

Midorima heaved a sigh at his bond-mates antics before levelling a stern glare at Kise. "Don't try to get up. Leave everything to us, nanodayo." He said, before getting up to go after them, mumbling about having to keep everyone out of trouble. Kise gave a weak laugh, breathless with exhilaration. They would be getting their last bond-mate, the final piece that would make them complete. He leant back in his bed and drifted off, content in the knowledge that Kurokocchi was in the best hands possible.

* * *

Kuroko swam slowly in and out of consciousness. She had no concept of time passing, just of pain. On occasion, she would feel a surge of protectiveness in the back of her mind, mostly she just drifted, swamped by waves of agony or numbness by turns. She wished there was someone there to help her, and that she didn't feel so alone.

* * *

Akashi was worried. It was not an emotion he was used to feeling and he didn't like it. Worry meant that he was powerless and that was unacceptable, Akashi was, after all, absolute. It had been three days since Kise's episode had occurred and he had found nothing on Tetsuya Kuroko, he turned back to the school registry he was reading, already knowing that the one name he was looking for was not there. Midorima was sitting stiffly opposite him, disapproving scowl firmly in place. He had given up trying to get Akashi to take a break two hours ago. Akashi ignored him. Equally, he ignored the munching of Murasakibara eating his snacks and Aomine's snores as he slept at his desk. Kise was still in bed resting and forbidden from joining them.

"Akashi," Midorima started, fiddling with a flower wreath (his lucky item for the day), "you have looked through that register five times now. Kuroko's name is not in there." Akashi sighed, then closed the file. His bond-mate was right after all. "I know Shintaro. But there is nowhere else to look. This Tetsuya Kuroko is like a ghost." Akashi heaved an uncharacteristic sigh of frustration. "If it wasn't for the name on Ryouta's wrist, I would doubt she exists." "Then perhaps," Midorima started, unsure where this was heading but needing to help in some way. "Perhaps, in the eyes of the school, Kuroko doesn't exist."

Akashi furrowed his brow, thinking. Their school prided itself on its superiority, on excellence and being above all others. Still, there were classes for Inferiors. Most of the students were unaware of these classes, but the teachers would have to be. Though few, there were still some attending the school due to special circumstances. None would be marked in the school register though. The school wouldn't want any public record of Inferior's attending the prestigious Teiko Academy. He was unsure if there was even a private record of them.

Akashi's eyes widened. That was it! Tetsuya Kuroko was an Inferior! With that piece things began to slot into place; their inability to find their bond-mate in the school despite knowing they were there. Her reaction when the bond formed, that she ran away upon its formation, even the episode Kise had when he had been feeling Kuroko's pain. No Superior would have just let someone inflict such pain on them. Inferior's, on the other hand, had little choice. They had almost no protection in the eyes of the law.

Midorima eyed Akashi nervously. It was obvious that the other had figured something out, but the almost murderous rage in his cat-like eyes was worrisome. Still, he kept quiet. There would be trouble if anyone stood in Akashi's way when he was like this.

* * *

Kuroko stood in front of the school gates, staring up at the massive building. It had been a week since her father had beaten her to within an inch of her life and she was finally recovered enough to drag herself to school. She couldn't afford to miss too much, her grades suffered enough due to her frequent absences. Unfortunately, with bandages still wrapped around much of her body and her face faintly lined with pain, her misdirection was not as effective as it usually was. It still worked, but she received more attention than she really wanted as she made her way to class.

At lunch time, Kuroko skipped going to the cafeteria, her throat and stomach still tender enough that eating anything from there would be a bad idea. Instead, she headed outside. The day was warm enough, though slightly overcast and the threat of rain meant not many people had dared to venture outside. Kuroko settled against a tree and just rested. She might be better, but she was nowhere near recovered and several of her injuries were voicing protests at the work they were being put through.

"Excuse me." A smooth, cultured voice broke through Kuroko's daydream and she snapped to attention. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to take her by surprise. "I was wondering if you were alright." There was the faintest undertone of concern in his voice that Kuroko would not have picked up on were she not so adept at reading people. She swallowed nervously and looked up.

She almost bolted when she met the eyes of Seijuuro Akashi, Teiko's student council president.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 3 - Done. Thank God! A big thank you to my Beta DoctorK71 for helping me sort out the pile of crap this chapter was at first. And thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my work; it's thanks to you I muddled through this. Hopefully the next chapter won't give me so many problems - here's hoping!  
**


	5. Stubborn Acceptance

Chapter 4: Stubborn Acceptance

Akashi was nervous. He had only noticed Kuroko because of the bandages peaking out from under her sleeves and on her face, and would probably have missed her otherwise. Making a split-second decision, he followed her outside and watched as she ducked behind a tree, hidden from prying eyes. Narrowing his eyes at her obvious injuries, he silently observed her, the ginger way she held herself, and the occasional flashes of pain in her eyes.

Checking his watch, Akashi satisfied himself with the knowledge that there would still be some time before he was missed. He approached, as one might a skittish and injured animal. She was what society dictated as an Inferior, which would probably mean that she would be nervous around him. Not to mention that she was already injured, and that most Superior's found him to be rather intimidating. There was a high chance that she would bolt.

Tetsuya felt a shadow fall across her, and she heard someone clear their throat. "Excuse me." She snapped her head up so fast he was worried she would injure herself further. "I was wondering if you were alright." Akashi continued, trying not to get lost in the depths of the stunning sapphire eyes he was now faced with. He had the unnerving feeling that this beautiful girl was staring into his soul.

"Thank you for your concern, Akashi-san. But I will be alright." He was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Kuroko's voice. It was clear and melodious, soft and respectful, but firm. Akashi found his opinion of Tetsuya Kuroko rising. Not just anyone could maintain such perfect composure when approached by him. Most tended to become stuttering messes.

"How do you know my name?" Akashi asked, to keep the conversation going. Kuroko smiles slightly. "Who in this school doesn't know your name would be a better question, Akashi-san. You are, after all, the Student Council President." "Touché." Akashi gave a small smirk in return. "In that case, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Miss…" "Tetsuya. Tetsuya Kuroko." Her smile faded into a wary look.

"Well, Tetsuya," Akashi wanted to savour this time with her, but knew it wouldn't be much longer until his absence was noticed. "You really should get those injuries seen to. I could accompany you to the infirmary if you would like?" He phrased it like a question, already guessing she will not want to go. As expected, she refused. "That's quite alright Akashi-san, it is not serious enough to require medical attention. Besides," she looked down, "the nurse will ask questions." "For my own peace of mind, Tetsuya." Akashi persisted, wanting to know the full extent of the damage. "I will take you to see Shintaro, he will not ask questions."

* * *

Kuroko heaved an internal sigh, wondering how she had managed to get suckered into seeing someone about her injuries. She highly doubted this 'Shintaro' would stay quiet and there was the risk that her status as an Inferior would be uncovered. She didn't want to think about the consequences if that happened.

Kuroko followed Akashi through the school hallways until they stopped outside a door labelled Student Council. It was a reasonable choice, she thought, surveying the large table in the centre of the room and the chairs surrounding it. There would be the space to examine her and there was little risk of being interrupted. The room looked clean, but unused. She sat in the chair Akashi indicated and watched as he withdrew a phone from the back pocket of his school trousers. Kuroko didn't take her eyes off Akashi as he ordered the person on the other end to come to the unused Student Council room and to bring his equipment.

Finishing the call, Akashi turned to find himself pinned by Kuroko's gaze. He offered a small smile. "Shintaro will be here soon." He said before sitting down across from her. Kuroko nodded in acknowledgment but remained silent. Several minutes later, a green-haired boy wearing the Teiko school uniform barged into the room with a fierce scowl on his face. "Akashi, where have you been?" he growled out. Kuroko noted the resigned tone to the boy's voice and guessed that the illustrious Student Council President had a habit of pulling disappearing acts. Akashi merely nodded in Kuroko's direction and said, "This is Tetsuya Kuroko. Tetsuya, Shintaro Midorma, the Student Council Vice-President." This caused Midorima to stop short in his tirade as he noticed the other person in the room.

Kuroko inclined her head respectfully then looked up to see that Midorima was staring at her, face completely red from a blush. "Shintaro." Midorima's attention snapped to Akashi at the note of command in his voice. "Tetsuya requires your expertise." Midorima turned his gaze back to Kuroko, noticing for the first time the bandages and medical gauze wrapped around her head and peaking from her sleeves. He strode into the room, placed the medical bag he'd brought with him on the table before kneeling in front of the girl. "May I?" he requested in a soft voice, waiting until Kuroko nodded her consent before pulling on surgical gloves to gently poke and prod at his patient, meticulously checking for injuries. His examination was conducted in relative silence, with only the occasional question of whether something hurt.

When finished with the examination, Midorima stood and reached for his bag, pulling out several rolls of bandages and gauze before proceeding to unwrap the dressings on Kuroko's head. His face turned stony upon seeing the bruising that covered her forehead beneath the bandages before gently, almost reverently wrapping them again. He did the same for the other injuries to her face and neck before stepping back.

"I'm going to need you to take off your shirt to treat your chest and arms." Midorima said, blushing faintly. Kuroko stiffened. "I would rather not." She replied hesitantly, fiddling with cuffs on her sleeves. "Tetsuya, allow Shintaro to treat you properly." Akashi said, voice softening at her obvious distress. "We will leave the room while you change, and Shintaro will treat you." Kuroko considered this, before reluctantly agreeing. "Very well." Akashi and Midorima left the room and Kuroko quickly removed her shirt and the t-shirt she was wearing under it. She folded them both before placing her left hand beneath them, making sure her wrist-cover was completely hidden before calling Midorima back into the room.

Midorima took one look at Kuroko, blushed profusely, and then pulled himself together with visible effort. He walked up to his medical bag, removed several lengths of bandages and started bandaging Kuroko's ribs and chest. Kuroko could not suppress a wince of pain at the pressure being put on the bruising around her ribcage. Midorima's mouth was pinched but otherwise he gave no sign of discomfort at seeing a girl half-naked.

Upon pronouncing himself finished, Kuroko hurriedly started to put her clothes back on, freezing when she heard Midorima give a startled gasp. She looked up. He was staring at her in shock. She followed his gaze to see that he was staring at her left wrist, more specifically, the silver wrist cover. She quickly pulled her shirt on, sleeve hiding the gleaming silver from view. She looked down, unwilling to see the revulsion on one of the only people who had ever shown her kindness. She turned to go.

"Kuroko…" Midorima started, not wanting to let her go. "Don't!" Kuroko cried, just wanting to leave. "Please, just don't." She turned, trying to get out of the room. Midorima reacted fast, grabbing her hand before she made it two steps. They both gasped in shock at the bond slamming into them.

Kuroko, having already experienced this recently, took only a moment to recover. She bolted, fleeing the room and pushing past Akashi who had been waiting outside the door. Akashi let her go, having felt the echo of a bond forming in his mind.

* * *

Inside the room, Midorima was still recovering from the suddenness of having the bond form. He barely registered Akashi entering until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Akashi guided Midorima to a chair, and he collapsed into it, dazed eyes staring at Akashi.

When he had recovered, he said "She is an Inferior." "Yes." Akashi replied, knowing that this would have to be addressed. "That is why we could not find her. Why she ran from Ryouta." "It will not be easy to convince her, nanodayo." Midorima stated, logic reasserting itself in his brain. "Indeed." Akashi agreed. "She has obviously suffered a great deal. But convince her we will. She is ours. Ours to love and protect and we will help her to understand that. We will never let her be hurt again."

Midorima nodded, determination setting his face. Regardless of what it would take, they would make Kuroko theirs. It was where she belonged, after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: My deepest apologies to all my devoted followers. It is with great regret that I inform you that technical malfunctions have caused this chapter to be over a week late. There are no excuses and they have, hopefully, been fixed.**

 **I give my eternal gratitude to my Beta, DoctorK71 for helping me to make this chapter worthy of publishing. I could not do it without her.**


	6. Enduring Persistence

Chapter 5: Enduring Persistence

Kuroko rushed blindly through the halls, pushing the crowd aside in her desperation to escape the Student Council meeting room. The green-haired doctor was her bond-mate and it was likely that the red-haired President was too. Not only that, they knew she was an Inferior. Kuroko felt hopelessness rush through her. The tiny seed of hope for love and acceptance was crushed.

Kuroko was so focussed on getting away that she was paying no attention to where she was going. As such, it wasn't long before she bumped into someone and was sent crashing to the ground. A piercing shriek filled her ears as she gazed up and gold filled her vision.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, hurriedly helping the girl to her feet. Taking in her wide, staring eyes and trembling frame Kise pulled her close and dragged her to an empty classroom. Sitting the girl in a chair, he knelt in front of her and gently took her hands his. Looking into her terrifyingly blank eyes Kise asked, "What's wrong?" Kuroko blinked, a spark of confusion entering her sky-blue eyes as she murmured "Kise-kun."

Kise suppressed the desire to hug the beautiful girl in front of him, satisfying himself with tightening his grip on Kuroko's hands. "What's wrong, Kurokocchi?" he asked again, the hint of worry seeping into his voice causing Kuroko's eyes to widen almost imperceptibly before they closed. Leaning back in her chair, an air of resignation hanging over her, she withdrew her hands from Kise's grip and slowly pushed the sleeves of her school shirt to her elbow, exposing the silver wrist-cover that was the source of all her misery.

The blond stared at the silver staining Kuroko's wrist for a long moment before returning his gaze to the girl who sat as rigidly as a statue, clenching her fists by her sides and keeping her eyes shut tightly. Suddenly Kise rose, dragged Kuroko to her feet, and enclosed her in a tight embrace as he flooded the bond between them with warmth and reassurance. Kuroko struggled, trying to break free of Kise's grip but the boy just held on tighter until she stilled. When the girl registered the feelings from the bond she and Kise shared she broke down, clinging to Kise's shirt as she sobbed even as no tears left her eyes. Kise simply held on, his grasp gentle and tender, as his eyes filled with tears from the pure sadness that was emanating from his bond with the bluenette.

When Kuroko's sobs finally abated, Kise looked down at the fragile girl in his arms and asked "Would you like to meet the rest of your bond-mates, Kurokochii?" Kuroko startled, staring at Kise with her customary blank eyes. At her continued silence Kise continued; "It's just, we've all really been looking forward to meeting you, and you're going to run into everyone sooner or later anyway, and I just thought you might want…" His babbling abruptly cut off at the sound of a gentle chuckle, and he stared in wide-eyed wonder at the small, soft smile the petite bluenette was giving him. "Alright." She said quietly, before a worried frown creased her brow. "You're sure they won't mind that I'm an Inferior?" she asked, twisting her hands tightly together to keep from worrying her shirt hem in her distress. Kise beamed and exclaimed "They won't care at all, Kurokocchi! Let's go!" and he proceeded to drag the startled girl behind him as he made his way to his apartment as fast as he could.

* * *

Akashi led Midorima into their shared apartment, keeping a firm grip on his arm the entire time. Ordering the green-haired man into a seat, Akashi stood over him and waited. After a few minutes, Midorima looked up, a slightly haunted cast to his eyes. "How…?" he asked, before shaking his head. "The question is not how." Akashi stated. "The question is why. And I'm afraid there is no good answer, Shintaro." Midorima nodded slowly, already knowing the truth of Akashi's words.

"How can we help?" he asked instead, slumped shoulders straightening with purpose. "I'm afraid we can't Shintaro, not until our Tetsuya is willing to accept the bond." Akashi's teeth were clenched and his hands fisted at the helplessness of the situation. They could not help their last bond-mate if she did not want their help.

The sudden crash of a door opening distracted the due from their predicament as Aomine stalked into the room, muttering curses under his breath. He was followed closely by Murasakibara, who was munching on a chocolate bar. The childish giant was the first to notice the two already in the room and spoke, "Mido-chin, what happened?" offering a snack to the visibly upset green-haired man.

"Daiki." Akashi's stern voice caused Aomine to look up, paling slightly at the displeasure in the heterochromatic eyes currently fixed on him. "Mind your language." "Sorry, Akashi." The tanned male muttered, avoiding meeting the red-head's gaze. "To answer Atsushi's question," Akashi's abrupt change of subject caused Aomine to quietly breathe a sigh of relief. "We met Tetsuya Kuroko, and Shintaro bonded to her."

Akashi's blunt declaration left Aomine and Murasakibara reeling. Recovering quickly, Aomine spluttered, "But how? What happened?" while Murasakibara asked "Is Mido-chin alright?" "Shintaro will be fine." Akashi answered as Midorima's face tinged pink from the concern emanating through the bond. "However, the shock once again caused Tetsuya to run."

As Akashi explained what had happened and the events leading up to it, Aomine and Murasakibara's expressions grew darker and fury began to permeate the bond when Midorima took over to describe Kuroko's injuries. Once the tale was finished, Aomine and Murasakibara's expressions were thunderous. "So," Aomine exclaimed, all but shaking with fury "what are we going to do about it?" "Nothing." Akashi's answer stopped him short. "Why, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, bag of snacks abandoned at some point during the tale. "Because," Akashi said, a bitter grimace twisting his lips, "she is not yet ours. As such, we can do nothing as she has not accepted us." "Then we win her over." "How, Aomine?" Midorima questioned irately. "Every time one of us has tried to get close to her, she has run away in fear." The group lapsed into silence after that, unable to come up with any plausible ideas.

As Kise dragged the small girl along behind him, he concentrated on the bond they shared. Even in such close proximity, she had muted it so much he could barely make out a thing. Even so, he could tell that her emotions were in turmoil. Glancing back, he marvelled at the blank, almost vacant expression on her face. It was the perfect mask. His own expression darkened though at what she must have endured in order to achieve such self-control. He brightened however, at the thought that she would not be alone for much longer. He and the others would break down her walls no matter how long it took. They were nothing if not persistent.

* * *

Kise and Kuroko stood outside the door to the Student Council apartments. "Come on, Kurokocchi, what are you waiting for?" Kise urged, excited to finally introduce the girl to their remaining bond-mates. Kuroko, for her part was feeling very wary and was beginning to have some serious doubts about this being such a good idea. The choice was ultimately taken out of her hands when Kise, tired of waiting and sensing an imminent cop-out, flung the door open and all but bounced into the room, happily exclaiming "Look who I found!"

The sudden attention of the other occupants of the room caused Kuroko to shrink behind the tall blonde's back. Steeling herself, Kuroko took several deep breaths to steady her nerves before stepping out from behind Kise, poker-face firmly in place. Bowing politely to the room in general, she murmured in a quiet voice, "Hello."

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Wow, just wow. I am so sorry it took this long to update. I hadn't realised how much the reviews encouraged my motivation to write. Still, between a lack of motivation, malfunctioning computers and life getting in the way, I have managed to get out a fair chunk of Chapter 6 done as well as this so next update should be pretty soon.**

 **I would like to thank DoctorK71 for her fantastic beta skills, this could not be accomplished without her.**

 **Please leave a review :)**


	7. Hesitant Faith

Chapter 6: Hesitant Faith

Everyone stared at Kuroko's bowed head a moment before Akashi spoke. "Tetsuya." He watched as she raised her head, face devoid of any emotion she might be feeling. The red-head kept his own expression open and welcoming. "Come and sit down." He gestured to a chair close to the window in full view of the door, there was no need to make the poor girl feel threatened. Kuroko hesitantly walked forward, glancing at the faces watching her expectantly before gingerly taking a seat on the very edge of the chair Akashi had indicated. Akashi sat down moments after her and everyone else scrambled to find a free seat.

There was silence. The room was filled with nervous tension, no one really knowing how to start conversation. The sound of Murasakibara munching on snacks was the only thing to be heard in the room. Midorima was fiddling with his lucky item, looking down to avoid anyone's gaze. Kise was glancing nervously between Akashi and Kuroko, obviously uncomfortable with the tense quiet but unwilling to break it. Aomine was dozing, bored that nothing was happening but still alert enough to wake should anyone speak. Akashi was preoccupied watching Kuroko, utterly fascinated by her. Finally, fed up with the high tension in the room, Kuroko spoke; "Are you always this quiet?" the question caused Kise and Akashi to smile slightly and elicited a chuckle from Aomine.

After a moment's comfortable pause, Akashi asked, "Tetsuya, what do you know about the Generation of Miracle's?" Kuroko thought hard. She had heard of the infamous Generation of Miracle's, who hadn't? But as for what was known about them. "The Generation of Miracle's is a group that protect Inferior's." she started, continuing after an encouraging look from Kise. "The group is said to be named after the five individuals who run the organisation, though their identities are not known. These five people are likely to be Surperior's, due to the amount of wealth and connections they must have in order to be able to run such an organisation. All members of the group apart from the leaders are of Inferior birth. The organisation is well known but very secretive, as such there is little information about them; however it is believed that they act in defiance of the Council." Kuroko paused a moment, surveying the five males hanging on her words. "Furthermore, I would surmise that you are the infamous 'Generation of Miracle's' that lead the organisation as you have shown uncharacteristic compassion and care towards me despite knowing that I am an Inferior myself." There was a moment of stunned silence as Kise and Aomine stared at the petite girl, wide-eyed while Midorima attempted to hide his shock and Murasakibara put down the bag of crisps he was snacking on. Akashi gave Kuroko a surprised and approving look. "Well, Tetsuya." Akashi said, lips curving into an almost predatory smile, "suffice to say you have surpassed my expectations."

Kuroko blushed scarlet at Akashi's compliment causing the rest of the Generation of Miracles to smile softly at their last bond-mate. "So, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, attempting to reach over and hug the girl but falling short as she leant away. "Be ours, please!" The hyperactive blond cried, getting up to hug his newest bond-mate only to be stopped short by Kuroko's next words. "But, why would you want me?"

* * *

A pained silence reigned, Midorima's expression was tight with restraint while Kise gave a defiant pout and Akashi's face blanked of all emotion except for the displeasure shining through his red and gold eyes. "Kuro-chin is strong." Murasakibara stated with his childlike simplicity before offering a bag of vanilla biscuits to the downcast girl "Kuro-chin is cute too". "Murasakibara's right, Tetsu." Aomine said, voice hard and uncompromising. "You are very strong. You've suffered some of the worst abuse we've ever come across, and it's amazing that you're still as strong as you are. Most in your position would be broken by now." Kuroko was staring at Aomine, sky blue eyes widened in shock. The tanned male payed no attention as he steamrolled on. "You've still shown kindness and consideration to those around you, you don't flinch whenever we get close. You're eyes are full of fire, undampened by the abuse you've suffered. You are one of the strongest people we've ever met, Tetsu, and it is a privilege to know you." "Daiki." Akashi cut Aomine off, seeing the overwhelmed look on Kuroko's face.

Aomine subsided, glowering furiously as though Kuroko's pain was a personal affront. "Aominecchi's right Kurokocchi." Kise stated, eyes blazing. Tone gentling at Kuroko's wide-eyed startled stare he continued, "We would want you anyway but that doesn't change the fact that you are one of the most amazing people we've ever met."

* * *

Kuroko could not remember ever feeling so lost in her life. The five men sitting in front of her thought she was amazing. They did not see that they were the amazing ones. They did not shun her, even knowing what she is, and that was a gift rarer to the girl than gold dust. Still, she could not reconcile herself to the fact that they apparently wanted her, yet as she looked around at them, she could see no trace of a lie in their eyes. They genuinely wanted her to accept them as their bond-mate. It was unfathomable to Kuroko, who had never been valued in her life.

Kuroko leaned forward, closing her eyes as her mind span in circles. 'To join them. To refuse them.' Her thoughts spiralled. Ensuring that her mind was completely closed to those she had accidently bonded with the girl considered all her options.

She could refuse their offer, and things would remain as they were and she would be as safe as it was possible for an Inferior to be in this society, her life would continue just as it always had: painful and alone.

If, on the other hand, she accepted them and all they offered, she opened herself to the risk of pain, rejection (though at this point that seemed unlikely) and an all-out war with the Council when they discovered that she had bonded to a Superior. It was unlikely that she would ever experience any peace again. At the same time, she had always dreamed of being bonded to someone, the proof that you belonged somewhere, that implicit promise of unconditional love.

The choice was simple, really.

* * *

Midorima was nervous. Not that he would ever let it show and his usual irritated scowl was firmly in place. Still, in the brief, unguarded moment before she had completely shut him out, Midorima had gotten a glimpse into Kuroko's mind, and what he had seen there had shaken him to the core. The pain and conflict raging through her would have brought him to his knees had he been standing, only the brevity of the exposure and his own iron control had prevented the shock from showing on his face. Even if she did accept them, it would take years to undo all of the damage her circumstances had wrought. If she didn't, Midorima had no doubt that she would quickly shatter. He could do nothing and so sat, helpless, as Kuroko made her choice.

Kise was fidgeting, trying to be inconspicuous. He, like Midorima, had felt the turmoil in Kuroko's mind and worried that the fear there might be enough to drive her away. At the same time, he cursed the bastards who had reduced the beautiful girl to the terrified wisp that sat in front of him.

Murasakibara was munching away, seemingly unconcerned. It was only a front to mask the concern he felt as he ran a critical gaze over the small bluenette. People often complained that he ate too many snacks but it was clear that Kuroko did not eat anywhere near enough from her thin frame.

Aomine was completely unconcerned. It didn't matter to him if Kuroko refused them, he would just hound her until she said yes. He had waited a damn long time for her after all and he wasn't in the habit of giving up anyway. Besides, the boy thought, glancing over at Akashi, their unofficial leader was the epitome of confidence so there was no way Kuroko wouldn't be theirs in the end.

"Yes."

There was a moment of complete silence as the Generation of Miracles took in the quiet word, then, as one, they rose and gathered around the tightly trembling girl. Akashi took one of her hands in his as Midorima lightly grasped her shoulder. Murasakibara lay a gentle hand on Kuroko's head while Aomine guided her free hand into a fist-bump against his own. Kise enveloped the tiny girl in a hug, arms circling around her waist and head on her shoulder.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya." Were the only words Kuroko managed to make out before being swept away by the force of three bond-links simultaneously connecting in her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **This chapter was finished weeks ago, but took so long to edit and review. Hope you like it! As always, review if you want faster updates but I can't promise life won't get in the way! See you next chapter.**


	8. Soul Bonded

Chapter 7: Soul Bonded

Awareness returned to Kuroko slowly, in fragmented segments. The sensation of a soft weight, a murmur of voices. Kuroko pried open her eyes, blinking to dispel the slight haziness before taking in her surroundings. Registering that the ceiling above her in no way resembled the wooden boards of her attic room, she began to quietly panic, throwing off the blankets on top of her and shifting to get out of the bed, only to be hit by a wave of vertigo upon attempting to stand. Kuroko fell to the floor, head aching and the room swaying sickeningly.

Alerted by the muffled thump of weight hitting carpet, the Generation of Miracles barged into the room, the beginnings of panic rushing through them when Kuroko was not immediately visible. "Kurokocchiiii!" Kise wailed, hysterical at the thought of his new bond-mate vanishing. Aomine, meanwhile had walked round the bed and was smirking down at the girl sprawled on the floor "Yo, Tetsu." The smirk was met with a deadpan glare but Kuroko still accepted the hand held out to help her off of the floor.

Slightly ashamed of her mild freak-out, Kuroko stayed silent, a barely noticeable tinge of pink colouring her pale cheeks. Noticing that her hand was still in Aomine's grasp, she hastily tried to let go, looking anywhere but at the tanned male. Sensing her distress, Midorima stepped forward, a stern look in his green eyes. "How are you feeling, nanodayo?" he asked, frown pinching his brow as he observed the girl critically. "Yeah, Tetsu, you just keeled over. Gave us all a damn shock." Aomine chipped in, grip tightening on Kuroko's hand. "Kuro-chin should eat more." Murasakibara commented in his slow drawl, handing Kuroko a bag of vanilla cookies. "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." The girl murmured, accepting the bag mechanically, overwhelmed by the open concern she was being faced with. "Atsushi is correct, Tetsuya." Stated Akashi, eyeing her frame critically and immediately drawing all attention to him. "You are much too thin."

Kuroko watched, slightly dazed, as Akashi ordered Murasakibara to cook breakfast for everyone and then proceeded to shoo the rest of the Generation of Miracles out of the room. "Tetsuya." The red-head began once the door had shut behind the last person (Kise). "Please, sit down." He gestured to the bed before taking a seat himself, smiling as Kuroko sat next to him. "You will have to forgive our bond-mates. I'm afraid they can be quite exuberant at times."

"That it quite alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said quietly, staring at her hands. "I'm sure I will get used to it." The red-haired male frowned faintly at the girls wording but ultimately didn't comment. His mid flashed back to their bonding and how she had just collapsed.

(Flashback)

Kuroko slumped in the chair, her bond-mates still wrapped around her. Akashi, who had the clearest view of her face, let go of Kuroko's hand, frowning slightly and moving closer to frame the girl's face in his hands. His frown deepened at the lack of response the action received and he called out sharply "Shintarou." At the sound of Akashi's voice, everyone shook themselves from the euphoria of the bond forming.

Midorima stepped forward (it never paid to ignore the red-head) "Akashi?" he inquired, following the others line of sight with a deep frown. Eyes tight with concern he barked out rapid-fire instructions, not taking his eyes off the girl slumped in the chair. "Kise, my bag. Aomine, make up the spare room. Murasakibara, help Aomine." Midorima then proceeded to kneel in front of Kuroko and begin examining her.

"Well?" Kise asked, impatient, tears in his eyes as Midorima made to stand after finishing. "Kuro-chin will be fine, right Mido-chin?" Murasakibara chimed in, bag of chips unopened for once.

Midorima paused several moments, staring at the boys gathered behind him. "She is fine, nanodayo." He stated slowly, pushing his glasses up his nose as Kise and Aomine heaved a sigh of relief and there was the rip of a foil packet as Murasakibara dove into his snacks. "What happened, Shintarou?" Akashi asked, marginally relaxed now that there was confirmation that his last bond-mate had not suffered serious harm. "I would surmise that Kuroko's loss of consciousness is due to having the bond-links snap into place at once." Midorima began, carefully avoiding eye-contact with anyone. "Though she had already established a link with Kise and myself, Kuroko still felt the other bonds forming simultaneously, and the overload caused her to pass out."

(End Flashback)

As Akashi finished speaking, Murasakibara come back into the room carrying a tray piled with food. He carefully set the tray on Kuroko's lap and ruffled the tiny bluenette's hair gently, murmuring "enjoy, Kuro-chin" before leaving again, heedless of the wide-eyed, startled look Kuroko gave the giant.

"Eat Tetsuya." The red-head ordered when Kuroko made no move to do so. "Your ribs show beneath your uniform and are far too light to be healthy." "Akashi-kun, I cannot possibly finish all this food." Kuroko protested, picking up a pair of chopsticks and starting to poke at her food but making no attempt to eat any. "I am in no hurry, Tetsuya, and neither of us will be moving until you have eaten." Akashi's voice was mild but his eyes were sharp and his tone brooked no argument. Kuroko heaved a quiet sigh but picked up a bowl of rice. For several minutes there was silence apart for the gentle clinking of cutlery as Akashi watched the girl like a hawk to ensure she ate a decent amount. Kuroko managed half the tray before putting down her chopsticks and fixing the red-head with a dead-pan stare.

"Akashi-kun," she began, voice unwavering despite the intense gaze directed her way, "I have never had a large appetite. If I try to eat more than I can take I will be sick." Akashi met the girl's even stare, then surveyed the half eaten tray. "Very well," he said at length. "You will simply eat more later." Ignoring Kuroko's exasperated sigh, he called Murasakibara back in to take the tray away before Midorima examined the girl again.

After Midormia had pronounced Kuroko to be mostly recovered she was allowed out of bed. Akashi watched her like a hawk the entire time the girl was being examined then followed her out to the sitting-room where Kise glomped her as soon as he saw her. "Kurokochiii!" the blond wailed, holding tight to the blue-haired girl, "We were so worried!" "Kise-kun." Kuroko quietly murmured, the feeling of concern emanating from the bond with Kise softening her voice. "Let her go, Kise." Aomine came up, pulling the emotional blond away from Kuroko and standing in front of her. "Yo, Tetsu." He said, raising a clenched fist. "Hello, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied, giving the fist a gentle "bump with her own knuckles while a small smile played on her face.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called, drawing the girl's attention back to the red-head. "What are you going to do now?"

"I do not understand, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned, looking at the red-head in some confusion.

"Stay with us Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed, clinging to the girl desperately. "Kise-kun," she gasped, "I cannot breathe." Aomine came forward to drag the excitable boy off the poor girl. "Kuro-chin stay, please." Murasakibara took his turn to beg, turning pleading amethyst eyes on the Kuroko.

"I will need to get my things." Kuroko muttered eventually, eyes training on the floorboards, she was still somewhat overwhelmed by everyone's attention.

"Great! We'll come with you Kurokocchi!"

Seeing the girl hesitate at this offer, Akashi intervened. "We do not have to accompany you if you do not want us to, Tetsuya."

A brief flash of relief crossed her face, she had no desire for her new bond-mates to see her living conditions, or worse, run into her father. Kuroko nodded and made to leave, but stopped when Akashi held out an iphone to her. "All of our numbers have already been input into it." the red-head said. Kuroko made no move to take the device. "Take it, Tetsuya, and stay in contact with us while you are gone or allow at least one of us to accompany you. It is your choice." Levelling a mild deadpan look at the audacity Kuroko took the iphone and turned it on before the red head stepped aside to finally let her go.

Kuroko hurried through the streets, avoiding eye-contact with anyone as much as possible. She did not trust any of her bond-mates to not change their minds and come after her if they felt she was taking too long. Glancing down at her new phone once she'd arrived she found Kise had already sent her a text. Rolling her eyes slightly Kuroko typed out a response as quickly as possible 'Arrived safe. Be back soon.' before letting herself into the house.

It took almost no time at all for Kuroko to gather her meagre possessions into a couple of bags; three sets of her school uniform, a handful of faded threadbare casual clothes and a few cheap pieces of jewellery she never wore but had sentimental value. Placing her only dress into the bag she quickly closed it and set off again, locking the door behind her. At this time of day her father would be hitting the bars, spending what little money he earned on getting as drunk as possible. Kuroko had no desire to cross his path; he was not a pleasant drunk.

Making her way back to the nicer part of town, Kuroko hoped that she wouldn't inconvenience her bond-mates too much by staying with them. They had offered, and she had accepted, but they had no idea what she had to do to keep herself in school and off the streets like so many Inferiors were.

"Kurokochi!" Kise exclaimed after opening the door when she knocked.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted, prying Kise off the girl and allowing her to enter the flat, somehow also managing to take her bags in the process.

"Where's the rest of your stuff, Kurokochi?" Kise asked, looking somewhat mystified by the two bags. "That is everything, Kise-kun." Kuroko said mildly, heart sinking when she spotted the blonds horrified expression.

* * *

 **AN: That was a long break. You would not believe the trouble this chapter has given me and I'm not happy with it. It hasn't been beta'd yet but when it has I will update this chapter.**

 **You should all know that I'm currently at university and I'm afraid my degree takes precedence to fanfic writing unfortunately. Because of that I cannot guarantee a new chapter anytime soon, especially not since I'm working on another fic as well.**

 **On a much happier note, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites I've gotten for this fic, you are my light in the darkness and the reason I keep writing this. I love you all**


	9. Blissful Ignorance

Chapter 8: Blissful Ignorance

"This cannot continue." A dark voice boomed from the shadows. There were several murmurs of agreement from equally shadowed people. This is the Council. The room itself was dark, with just enough light from strategically placed candles and torches to show the silhouettes of the people sitting around the table while still keeping their faces completely concealed.

"The Generation of Miracles has openly opposed us for years. It is only now that they have grown strong enough and have enough support to pose a genuine threat." The agreement was quieter, more contemplative as the Council considered the problem.

"What can be done about them?" The lone female at the table spoke up, hands clasped in front of her on the table. "If they have grown to be so powerful, why have we not taken steps to crush them before now?"

"We could not," the sudden whisper sent shivers through all the people present.

"Councilman!" a chorus of voices exclaimed, appalled. "It is true." A shrug of the shoulders. "Even now the Generation of Miracles remains elusive. We have almost no information about them."

"If, as you say, Councilman Imayoshi, that we have so little knowledge, why don't we send our best operative to dispose of them. They are well-known for never having failed any mission given."

Another round of murmurs broke out at this possibility.

"Silence?" The Council Chairman boomed. All noise immediately ceased. "A proposal has been made by Councilman Hanamiya. All those in favour, raise your hands!" Several hands flew into the air. All but two. "It is agreed! The Shadow will be deployed to deal with the Generation of Miracles!"

Kuroko heaved a quiet sigh, falling to the back of the group. After seeing her lack of possessions, Kise had thrown a fit and demanded to get the girl more clothes. Despite the girl's protests, she had been overruled by the rest of her bond-mates, they had grabbed keys and bags before herding her back out of the door. That had been over three hours ago and Kuroko was exhausted. She didn't see what the problem was, her clothes were fine, they weren't even that threadbare, and her school uniforms were practically new.

"Tetsuya," the quiet voice jolted Kuroko out of her musings and she turned to meet Akashi's gaze. Seeing that he had her attention, he continued. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied, straightening under the piercing red stare. Akashi said nothing, merely giving her a long look before marching to the front of the group.

"Ryouta."

Kise startled, almost dropping several bags. "Yes, Akashichi?"

"We are stopping to eat. It is lunchtime."

"But Akashicchi, we're not done yet!" Kise exclaimed, waving his hands and pouting.

"We are taking a break to eat."

"Thank God!" Aomine exclaimed. "I was wondering when you were going to stop him."

"Aominecchi!" Kise pouted, crocodile tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine patted Kise's head, smirk on his face.

"Kise-chin goes overboard," Murasakibara chipped in around a breadstick as he led the way to a quiet café away from the main street.

Being seated outside gave Kuroko a strange feeling. Normally, she wouldn't be allowed to eat out at all, she hadn't the funds for it even if most places didn't discourage Inferiors from visiting in the first place.

While they ate (Murasakibara ordered for everyone since he did all the cooking and knew everyone's tastes) Kuroko observed her bond-mates. Akashi was the most well-mannered in his eating habits, followed closely by Kise. Murasakibara was surprisingly neat for someone who came across as so lazy but Aomine had almost no table-manners to speak of. Kuroko was unobtrusive, neither particularly good or bad.

"Tetsuya," Kuroko looked up at Akashi, who was looking at her intently. "What do you like to do?"

"I'm sorry?" Kuroko did not understand.

"Yeah, Kuokocchi," Kise chimed in. "What do you do for fun?" The question was met with a blank stare.

"Fun?" Kuroko considered. She did the cooking and cleaning in her house, but she didn't enjoy it so she didn't think that counted. She went to school, but she had no friends and when people noticed her at all they tended to be mean. She liked the library because it was quiet and no one bothered here there but she didn't think that was quite what they meant. There were the periodic jobs she had to do for the Council but they definitely didn't count since she hated when an order showed up.

Kuroko looked up when a large hand reached across the table to envelope her own. "It's okay Kuro-chin," said Murasakibara. "We can try lots of things until you find something you like." Kuroko gave the giant a small smile before looking around the table. Her bond-mates were all smiling, but there was sadness in their eyes.

A sharp clap drew everyone's attention to Kise, who was grinning maniacally. "Let's continue shopping, Kurokocchi! We still need to get shoes and accessories and more clothes!" A chorus of half-hearted groans met these words before everyone started getting up.

Kuroko was exhausted. Kise was a shopping Demon! After lunch they had gone to clothing stores, to sports stores, jewellery stores, shoe shops, DIY stores, Craft stores, boutiques, formal wear, casual wear, accessories, necessities, if Kise could buy it, they went in and shopped. From the good-natured grumbling and ribbing, as well as several long-suffering looks shared between her bond-mates, she could tell this was a common occurrence. Still, even they were starting to droop and, while Kise had slowed down in deference to her stamina, he showed no signs of stopping.

Though she was tired, Kuroko was happy. She had learned a lot about her bond-mates from this experience. Kise obviously adored to shop and he seemed to have a slight tendency to hoard. She found is cute. Aomine practically lit up whenever they visited a spots shop and Murasakibara did the same whenever they went into a shop that sold cookware. Midorima and Akashi were harder to read but she had discovered that they were both avid shogi fans and played each other regularly.

Stil, Kuroko had spent the entire day with them, and she was exhausted. She needed a break. Making sure none of her bond-mates were paying her particular attention, she carefully concealed her intentions and slipped away. She headed for the park, it was always peaceful and had several secluded spots she could hide away and relax in.

Kise was enjoying himself immensely. He was doing what he loved most (shopping), he was with all his bond-mates (they'd found Kurokocchi!), and he was helping to take care of their newest; the most beautiful, fragile girl he'd ever met.

However, as ecstatic as Kise felt, he was still observant. He could see Kurokocchi flagging. The others were used to him doing this and could keep up, but she couldn't. He'd slowed down for her, but they were approaching the limits of what she could take. Not to mention, it was growing late and Murasakibaracchi would want to start dinner soon.

"Okay, we have enough stuff for now. Let's head home!" Kise gave a bright smile, slightly sheepish at the relief he could see on everyone's faces. Taking a closer look, he frowned, noticing something was wrong. "Where's Kurokocchi?"

Silence.

"Everyone remain calm." Midorima's voice pierced through the wordless panic coming from Kise, Aomine, and, to a lesser extent, Murasakibara. He then stepped aside to allow Akashi to take control.

"Tetsuya is not answering her phone," he started, lowering his own from his ear. "It is going to voicemail." Akashi ignored the horror on Aomine's face and Kise's exclamations of "Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi". Flipping through the apps on his iphone, he pulled up 'maps and tracking' observed the screen for a moment, then tucked the phone into his pocket. "Follow me."

He led everyone down several streets until they arrived at the park. There, Akashi took his phone out again and checked the screen. He then turned to the others. "Tetsuya is in the park. You are going to be quiet and not frighten her when we find her." He waited until everyone nodded in confirmation of his words before setting out, Midorima, Kise and Aomine following while Murasakibara waited at the gate.

Akashi followed the trail to a small clearing at the back of the park, secluded and surrounded by trees but very peaceful. He stopped at the edge and was almost bumped into by the ones following him. When they noticed what their leader was looking at, the anxious expressions on their faces softened. Lying up against a tree was Kuroko, fast asleep.

Quietly, Akashi approached the sleeping girl and gently shook her shoulder. Kuroko opened her eyes and looked up at Akashi, rubbing at her face.

"Akashi-kun…" she murmured.

"Rest, Tetsuya. We'll take you home."

"It's alright, Akashi-kun. I can walk." Kuroko got up, still a bit bleary-eyed but nonetheless alert and noticed the others who were waiting at the edge of the clearing. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun," she bowed slightly. "Thank you for coming to find me."

Cheeks tinged pink, they nodded and turned, leading Kuroko back to the gate where Murasakibara was waiting.

"Let's go home, Kuro-chin," the giant said, ruffling Kuroko's hair slightly. She nodded her agreement and they set off, laden with carrier bags.


	10. Encroaching Reality

Chapter 9: Encroaching Reality

Kuroko turned the combination to open her locker with a smile. The past week she had spent with her bond-mates was arguably the best she had ever had. She could still feel their presence in the bonds at the back of her mind. They were open to her should she wish to explore. Kuroko hadn't dared yet, but she kept her own mind walled and guarded more out of habit now, than a desire to keep her soulmates out of her mind.

Opening her locker Kuroko was glad of her decision to keep her mind shielded. Even with walls in place some of her fear still passed through down her bonds.

Her locker had been broken into since she'd last opened it. She kept everything very neat and precise so she could tell when something had been moved or taken. Picking up the book that had been pushed against the locker wall Kuroko felt her heart sink. Taped to the wall behind where the book was there was a yellowed envelope bearing the Council's seal. Written on it in stylised cursive was the word 'Shadow'.

Kuroko suppressed the shiver of alarm the sight of the envelope sent down her spine enough that it did not get through but she could now feel the worry and concern her earlier lapse in control had caused the others. She also got the information that Aomine is heading to where she is. Lightning fast, she stuffs the letter into her bag, making sure it is out of sight. Just in time, as Aomine rounds the corner as Kuroko looks back up.

"Tetsu, what's wrong?" the question is intent, demanding an answer but with e unmistakable tone of concern underpinning his words. Kuroko feels a flush of warmth through her nerves.

"Nothing, Aomine-kun."

Aomine's look of disbelief spoke volumes, and she hastened to elaborate before he asked again or got one of the others to investigate.

"Someone just broke into my locker, that's all."

This does not placate him. If anything, Aomine looks even more concerned as he examines the inside of Kuroko's locker from over her shoulder.

"It's alright, Aomine-kun. Nothing was taken," Kuroko continued, trying to reassure Aomine but fell silent when Midorima appeared behind her. She startled slightly; she hadn't seen him arrive.

"Tetsu's locker was broking into, Shin."

Midorima's eyes sharpened at Aomine's words and he tuned to Kuroko. "Was anything taken?" he asked.

Kuroko shook her head. Then she stared as the two began taking everything out of the locker.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving your stuff," Aomine replied.

"Why?"

"Your locker was broken into. It's not safe. We'll move you stuff into Shin's till we find you somewhere more secure, he has the space." Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose but did not refute Aomine's words. Kuroko could only watch helplessly as the two moved her things across the school to Midorima's locker, her protests falling on deaf ears.

"What happened, Aominecchi?"

The five men were sitting in the student council office instead of being in class. They had all made their excuses to the teachers citing urgent council business. No one had questioned this and Kuroko took separate classes from them. This was fortunate, as the meeting was to discuss the incident that happened with their female bond-mate that morning.

They had all felt the spike of fear, then shields had slammed into place fast and brutally. It had shocked them all. Kuroko was still reticent, still hesitant about their sincerity, but she had been starting to lower her walls. To have all their progress undone so fast was alarming.

"She said someone broke into her locker," Aomine started but was interrupted by Akashi.

"Was she telling the truth?"

Much as none of them wanted to contemplate the idea, it was a valid concern.

"Yes," Aomine answered after a pause. "But I think she knows more than she told us."

"She knows, or has a very good idea, of who it was." Everyone turned to look at Midorima. He pushed his glasses up his nose, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny. "I also surmise, seeing as nothing was taken, that our culprit left something for Kuroko to find. Something she did not want us to see."

"But what?" Kise's voice was bewildered and tinged with hurt at the thought of Kuroko hiding things from them.

"We do not know," said Akashi. "And we are unlikely to find out unless Tetsuya tells us." He looked around at his bond-mates, impressing on them the importance of his words. "Whatever Tetsuya is hiding, she is doing so because she either wants to handle it herself, or she does not want to bother us with. Whichever is the case, we will do nothing. We shall give Tetsuya space, and show her that we trust her, and she can trust us." His eyes sharpened and everyone nodded, some more reluctant than others.

"Good. Now, we will meet with Tetsuya for lunch, and we will act as if nothing were wrong and this meeting did not take place."

Kuroko closed the door to her room behind her before slumping against it in exhaustion. She'd been stressed all day, ever since finding the letter from the Council.

She'd been worried about her bond-mates finding out about it, worrying about the new job they doubtlessly wanted her to do, worrying that she would give something away if they questioned her, just worrying about everything. And then she'd been waiting on tenterhooks all lunch for the questions to start. But they never had which had stressed the girl even more. They had kept sending her glances all through the meal, as if hoping she would reveal what had happened but had never touched the topic of what happened that morning.

Now she was in her room, away from where anyone could see her and her bond-mates had already shown that they would respect her privacy. This was her space and they would not enter without invitation.

Sitting at her desk she dumped her bag under her chair and pulled out the letter that had ruined her day. It was a large thing, white A4 envelope filled with paper.

'Better get this over with,' she thought, slitting the envelope and extracting a sheet of thick paper and five slim dossiers. Placing them to one side she scanned the letter containing her most recent orders. Kuroko blanched and threw the paper onto her desk before burying her face in her knees.

 _Shadow_

 _On behalf of the Council of Governors, your assignment is to discover the identities and locations of those who call themselves the 'Generation of Miracles and eliminate them using any means deemed necessary._

 _You shall receive the usual compensation for your services, to be provided upon completion of the assignment._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Council of Governors_

Eventually Kuroko raised her head. Her eyes were dry, but suspiciously glassy. Nevertheless, she had made a decision. Glancing at the clock she hurried to her wardrobe and pulled on her 'Shadow' clothes: a long-sleeved, black dress with a flared, knee-length skirt, black stockings, and black, low-heeled shoes. Returning to her desk, she gathered the files she hadn't looked through and scribbled a note on a blank sheet of paper. Stuffing it and her orders into an envelope, she left the letter in the middle of the table, marked for her bond-mates to see.

Going to the window, she took a last, long look round her room, she would not be coming back.

"Goodbye," she whispered, before opening the window and fleeing into the city.


	11. Faithless Love

Chapter 10: Faithless Love

Murasakibara placed the last plate on the table. Dinner was ready. HE looked around and noticed someone had not come down. "Mine-chin, go get Kuro-chin."

"Tch," Aomine grumbled good-naturedly as he went to call down their missing member. The others could hear him knocking on Kuroko's door upstairs.

"Oy Tetsu, dinner time."

When there was no answer they felt a faint stirring of unease. Especially when Aomine knocked again. "Tetsu, you in there?"

There was a minute of silence as they waited. "Tetsu, I'm coming in."

At Aomine's words they got up and made their way upstairs after him.

They reached the open door of Kuroko's bedroom to find Aomine standing in front of the open window, clutching an envelope in his hands.

Akashi cleared his throat and Aomine started, whirling to face them, his expression a mask of anguish.

"Sei…" he held out the envelope, their names visible on it. Akashi took it from Aomine's trembling hand.

Slitting the envelope, he extracted five slim dossiers and a letter, written in Kuroko's hurried scrawl. He read aloud.

" _To Everyone,_

 _By the time you find this letter I will be gone and I beg you don't look for me._

 _I am the Shadow, I do work for the Council when they have need of me and in return I am treated slightly better than most Inferiors._

 _I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I have been called to act as Shadow again._

 _I am sorry, but I could not face goodbye._

 _Tetsuya Kuroko"_

Akashi passed the letter around to the others to read and turned to the dossiers the envelope had also contained.

Attached to the top of the first dossier were Kuroko's orders. Akashi read it in silence and turned to the information the files contained. There wasn't much and Akashi felt vicious satisfaction that the Council had almost nothing on the Generation of Miracles.

"We're going to get her back, right Akashicchi?" KIse interrupted, causing Akashi to look up. He looked around at his bond-mates, seeing and feeling the grim determination they held. HE gave a sharp nod.

"Begin preparations, Shintarou. Tetsuya is unlikely to come willingly."

"I beg your pardon."

Kuroko stood before the Council of Government, dressed in black and face completely blank. She repeated her previous words.

"I refuse my most recent orders."

Muttering sprung up from the men and women sat in the stands around the pulpit where Kuroko stood. The Shadow had never before refused any orders given to her. Unfortunately, these orders were too important for them to allow her to refuse. Eventually, a gable was banged and the room was silent again.

"You are aware of the consequences of refusing?" the voice that spoke was cruel and came from the almost throne-like chair at the centre of the room.

"I am."

"Then take her away. She shall face the traitor's punishment."

Kuroko went quietly with the guards who escorted her from the chamber. She made no sound even with their obviously rough treatment. As they were leaving the hall, one of Kuroko's sleeves rode up revealing the silver bracelet of an Inferior and a name, written in red ink peeking from just beneath the band. Those who could make out what the name was gasped but Kuroko paid no attention as she was dragged away.

In her cell, Kuroko lay on a bench that served as a bed and stared out of the tiny, barred window. It didn't give a view of the outside so the girl was left staring at the grey of the wall in the corridor outside her prison. If she tilted her head slightly, she could just see her guard, standing in the corridor.

Kuroko lay on the bench, immersed in her own thoughts which centred primarily on her bond-mates. They would have discovered she had left by now, perhaps found her letter. If they had, they could want nothing more to do with her.

She was taking great care not to touch the bonds that linked her to the others, she had no desire to potentially hear their hatred and recrimination.

Still, there was a very small voice in the back of Kuroko's mind that hoped her bond-mates still cared about her. She did her best to bury this voice, it was a futile wish. It was not strong enough for her to believe they might try and rescue her, but it hoped they might still think fondly of her even now that she was gone.

Coming out of her head Kuroko turned so her back was to the door. She had her punishment to face and she refused to cause a scene like others had when she'd been forced to witness the Council's idea of punishment. She wanted to face her fate with some semblance of dignity.

AS she drifted off to sleep, Kuroko consoled herself with the thought that they had no one else capable of taking on the Generation of Miracles, and she had already provided them with all the information the Council had on them. Her bond-mates would be safe and, one day, they would see to the Council's downfall.

Riko Aida was a minor member of the Council of Government. She had enough power through acting as her father's proxy to sit in on all the meetings but it was near the door and her opinion was never asked. The position came with some luxuries though, such as her own office. The downside was, since she was unimportant, she got most of the less important work higher Council members delegated to her. As such, most days she could barely see her desk it was buried under mountains of paper.

When the door to Riko's office opened without a knock, she shot out of her chair. "Kagami, how many times do I have to tell you, knock before entering!"

Kagami, Riko's assistant, was the only person who ever dared enter the office without even a cursory rap to the door. He was calm in the face of his boss's rage, being on the receiving end of it almost every day. The only acknowledgement the words got was a gruff; "you wanted to see me, Boss."

Riko sighed and sat back down. "Yes," she said, massaging her temples. Kagami took the chair in front of the desk, completely serious.

"I think the Shadow is bonded to the Generation of Miracles."

Kagami stilled, clutching the edge of the desk. "You're sure?" he asked.

"Not completely. But when they were taking her away to the cells, one of her sleeves got yanked up by the guards and there was a name in red below her status band. It looked like it said 'Seijuurou Akashi'"

"That isn't proof."

"I know," Riko groaned. "But for the name to be visible at all means the Shadow must have multiple bond-mates, and two of the only things we know for sure about the Generation of Miracles is that they are five people, and they're all soul-bound."

"It's a risk if you're wrong." Kagami leaned his elbows on his knees and thought. "Then again, the Shadow's never refused an order before, so something must have changed."

"I know." Riko leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "Still, I think it's worth going to talk to her, if only to get confirmation. This could be the break we've been waiting for."

"It'll have to be during change of shifts. And take Hyuuga, he's better at getting people to talk."

Kagami and Riko shared matching smiles before the former placed a stack of papers on a free corner of the desk. "You need to sign and return these before the end of next week," he said, ignoring Riko groaning and the thump of her head meeting wood.

"Go away," she said, voice muffled.

Laughing, Kagami left the office, already making plans to sneak into the cells to talk to the Shadow.


	12. Rescue Operation

**A/N: This chapter was getting a bit long so I've cut it in half. You'll get the next half next week. Because I did that I don't like the ending but the chapter had to stop somewhere. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Rescue Operation

The five members of the Generation of Miracles had spent an entire two days planning their rescue. They were aware they had very little time so could not delay their operation any longer than absolutely necessary. They hadn't the manpower to launch a direct attack on the Council and declare open war.

So, the mission would be heavily reliant on stealth. The further compound the difficulty, they had no spies in the Council or working in the building due to the risk of being caught outweighing the potential information. They had only a basic knowledge of the building's layout from when they had to visit on business, and so only had a rough idea of where Kuroko might be.

They were keeping the rescue team at just the five of them. Akashi and Kise were in charge of the actual rescue while Aomine and Murasakibara would cause distractions and divert attention. Midorima would coordinate everything from the designated control room.

"Does everyone know their roles?" Akashi asked through his earpiece. Receiving four confirmation he smirked. "Then commence the operation."

Kise and Akashi entered first. They had to scan the layout and find Kuroko, who they guessed would be in the cells. 10 minutes after entering Aomine and Murasakibara caused a distraction outside the main entrance.

"Your job gets harder now, nanodayo," Midorima's voice came over the earpieces. "The building will now be on alert so make sure you are not seen."

"We know Midorimacchi, we'll be careful," Kise reassured. Midorima was not comforted. Their information had so many gaps that something was almost guaranteed to go wrong.

"Take a left here, Ryouta," Akashi said when they came to an intersection of corridors. "There should be a staircase leading to the prison levels." Unsaid was that it only reached the first prison level and would be guarded.

The pair were making their way down the corridor when suddenly a door opened as they passed it. Before Akashi or Kise could react they were both grabbed and pulled into the room beyond.

Meanwhile, after causing their distraction, (the two had rigged a minor explosion to happen just outside the main doors) Aomine and Murasakibara had retreated far enough to be reasonably safe but still monitor the rescue teams progress.

"Mido-chin, how are they doing?" Murasakibara asked, fiddling with a packet of marshmallows but not opening it.

"They are heading to the prison levels, nanoday," came the distracted reply. "But to get there they have to pass through a corridor of offices, and we've no idea how many are occupied. There are also the guards to consider."

There was a pause. "Kise, Akashi, why are you in one of the offices, what is happening, nanodayo?"

Aomine's blood went cold as endless scenarios flicked through his head, each more terrible than the last. He held his breath as he waited for either Akashi or Kise to reply.

* * *

Riko Aida heaved a quiet sigh of relief once she had successfully bypassed the guards leading to the cells.

"What are we doing down here, Boss?" Riko's relief was abruptly shattered and she wirled around, stretching to press a hand to Kagami's mouth.

"Quiet you idiot! We're not strictly supposed to be here."

Kagami shut up and did not say a word until they reached the correct cell.

"We are here to see the Shadow," Riko told the guard, inserting as much authority into her voice as possible. The guard looked suspicious, but let them in anyway, closing the door behind them.

Riko and Kagami took a moment to observe the Shadow. She had not been changed into prison clothes so was still wearing the black dress from her meeting with the Council. The contrast of it against her white skin and long, powder-blue hair made her look ethereal and otherworldly.

Riko cleared her throat. The Shadow turned to look at them and Kagami had to withhold a gasp. He had never seen a face so blank of emotion. He wondered what she had to have seen and done to maintain such a blank mask. He kept his attention on her even as Riko began to speak.

"Shadow," she began, then took a long look at the blue haired girl. "You know, we don't even have any record of your name."

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

Riko looked surprised to get an answer, but soldiered on. "Kuroko-san, why did you refuse the mission to take care of Generation of Miracles?" She made sure to keep any accusation out of her voice, but Kuroko did not speak.

"Is it because you're bonded to them?"

There was a long pause as Kuroko looked away at the wall. Finally, she spoke. "I will not destroy the only good thing to have ever happened to me."

"You know you're going to be killed, right?" Kagami said, drawing Kuroko's attention. She gave him a pitying smile.

"It would have happened anyway. As soon as the Council felt I'd grown too powerful, or that I'd outlived my usefulness."

Before either Riko or Kagami could think of a reply to Kuroko's disturbing statement an alarm pinged and Riko took out her phone. She read the alert quickly and then tucked the phone away again.

"You may want to get ready. It seems your bond-mates want you back."

Riko gestured to Kagami and they left the prison cell, ignoring the horrified shock that flashed across Kuroko's face.

Back outside her office, Riko turned to her assistant.

"Kagami, go find Hyuuga and Teppei. Bring them here."

Not bothering to question his boss, Kagami went to do as ordered.

* * *

After the two Council members had left Kuroko buried her head in her hands. She couldn't believe the woman, Aida? She bore a resemblance to Councilman Aida, who'd been in charge of her orders. He'd retired though, she must be his daughter.

What were her bond-mates thinking to come after her? She couldn't go back to them, couldn't taint the one good thing to have ever happened to her.

Kuroko sat in her cell and silently worried. She did not dare go anywhere near the bond in her head, it could distract them right when they did not need it. He bond-mates would need all their wits and attention just to make it out of the building without being caught.

She would have to convince whoever they'd sent to rescue her to leave her here. Surely, they would not have dared come in person? Kuroko's heart sank as the possibilities swam through her mind. She curled into a ball on the hard bench, blocking out everything. She tried to reach that place of icy calm that helped her so much in her job but it wouldn't come.


	13. Unexpected Allies

**A/N: Okay, this is a week late but the ending just wouldn't come and I suddenly got inspiration this morning. I apologise and hope you enjoy the chapter. Next week I'll try not to be late.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unexpected Allies

Midorima was worried. Scratch that, he was terrified. This rescue operation was fraught with risks, they were going in almost blind! Something was going to go wrong and now it had.

He clenched his fist on the desk as he stared at the dots that represented Akashi and Kise. They were nowhere close to where they were meant to be. They should have been heading for the cells on the lower levels, if not already there, instead, they were in an office several corridors away.

"Akashi, Kise, what happened? Answer, damn you!"

No reply. Midorima slumped back in his chair, head in his hands. The only reason they would not have answered him was if they had not been able to. If they were not alone where they were. They had found, probably caught.

He could not ask Aomine and Murasakibara to come back, they would argue. If he told them what had most likely happened, they'd go haring off into the building and be caught too. He knew the back-up plan, they knew the back-up plan, but they all knew it would never be followed, had only been accepted in the first place because Akashi had put his foot down and insisted.

"Shintarou," Akashi's voice came over the speakers, and Midorima looked up.

"Akashi?"

"We're sorry for worrying you, Midorimacchi," Kise's voice came next and Midorima suppressed a sigh of relief.

"What happened, nanodayo?" he asked, mind going over what adjustments may have to be made.

"We are receiving some unexpected assistance, Shintarou," Akashi replied. "It would appear that not all of the Council's workers agree with its views, or, at the very least, with the methods of those in charge."

"Okay," Midorima paused to wrap his head around the very narrow miss they had just had. "What now?"

"Two of our new allies will guide us to where Tetsuya is being held and will ensure we are not interrupted. However, we have been informed that she will not come with us willingly."

"Tetsu's stubborn, we already talked about this." Aomine chipped in over the line.

"Agreed. If we cannot get her to come willingly, then we shall use force," Akashi said.

"You're sure we can trust them, nanodayo," Midorima questioned, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"No, Shintarou. But we have little choice in the matter."

The line went dead and Midorima was left to worry for two of his bond-mates who might be walking into a trap.

* * *

Kise side-eyed his escort with suspicion. After being pulled into the office of Junpei Hyuuga and Teppei Kiyoshi, according to the nameplates on the door, he had expected not to get out again without some very creative tricks and a whole lot of luck.

He and Akashi had been in the office the two Council workers, staring each other down while he could hear Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara worrying through his earpiece.

Before either side could make a move though, a tall, red-haired man had barged into the office without even bothering to knock.

"Hey, Hyuuga, Riko wants you for…" he'd started, trailing off when he registered there were two more people in the office than there were supposed to be.

"Hello, Kagami," said the one Kise assumed was Hyuuga. He had black hair and glasses and was wearing a look of profound exasperation.

"Ma, ma," the other one said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What does Riko want us for?"

"Something about the Shadow," Kagami paused, scrutinising the two intruders. "Bring them along," he said.

Kise and Akashi found themselves escorted, one person on each side and one in the middle to keep them separated, down several corridors and into a different office with an irate-looking young woman sitting behind a large desk.

"Teppei, Junpei, there you are," she said, looking up and seeing five people when she'd only expected three. Riko grimaced, gave a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course," she muttered under her breath. Louder, she said, "they're here to rescue the Shadow, aren't they?"

What followed for Kise was a confusing mish-mash of silent conversations between their four captors, and Akashi arguing their case, which somehow led to an agreement to escort the two of them to Kuroko's cell. He didn't truly register the baffling series of occurrences until he was apologising to Midorima for worrying him so much.

So Kise now found himself following the tall, black haired Hyuuga to see his dear Kurokocchi.

Stopping outside a plain wooden door, Hyuuga gestured for the two to move quickly while he distracted the guard, he and Akashi followed and crawled through the window into the cell.

Straightening from his drop to the ground, Kise got his first look at Kuroko since she'd left.

* * *

Kuroko could hear what sounded like voices outside her prison, but didn't turn from her spot on the bench, staring blankly at the wall. She had the fleeting thought that she seemed very popular today but she was in no mood for more company.

The muffled thumps drew no reaction either, she had no wish to know who would want to sneak into the cells just to see her.

"Kurokocchi?"

The sound of Kise's voice got a startled flinch but Kuroko still didn't turn to look. She had imagined her bond-mates voices many times in the four days since she'd left, each and every one painful.

"Tetsuya," a vision of Akashi was standing in front of her. It was the first time her mind had supplied a visual along with the auditory illusions.

"Kurokocchi, come home with us," the illusion that was Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko's shoulders and they started to shake. It wasn't an illusion her mind had conjured up to torment her further. Kise and Akashi really were in her prison cell, had snuck in to get her back.

"What are you doing here?" she spa, pushing Kise's arms away and standing to put as much space between them as she could.

"We're here to get you back, Kurokocchi!"

"No! I was ordered to kill you! Don't you understand that?" Kuroko turned away to hide the tears sliding down her cheeks. She was delighted at this proof they cared, but she wanted nothing more than for them to leave.

"But, Kurokocchi…"

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, crossing the small space to stand just behind her, careful not to touch. "You did not kill us. Chose to face your own death rather than carry out your orders."

"I could have done it, you know. It would have been easy." Kuroko admitted in a small voice. "I've done it before."

"Kurokocchi?" Kise came to stand beside Akashi and Kuroko finally turned to face them.

"His name was Ogiwara. He was an Inferior, like myself. We met in basic training when the Council was looking for its newest 'Shadow'. We became friends. Everyone else looked down on us both, me because I'm female, him because he was really clumsy.

"Anyway, to cut a long story a bit shorter, the Council found out there was a spy among the trainees and told us all that whoever found and eliminated that person would get the position. Everyone else would be terminated.

"Ogiwara was the spy… And I killed him."

* * *

 **A/N: So, my inspiration was mean and left a cliff-hanger, wonder what it's going to do for the next chapter.**

 **By the way, a big thank you to lotusdate who gave me the idea to include Ogiwara. The ending would have been different without you.**

 **Anyways, review, favourite, follow, let me know what you think and (fingers crossed) I'll see you next week.**


	14. Successful Escape

**A/N: Late again, sorry about that. This chapter was giving me some trouble. It's slightly shorter than usual but I'm still planning to update again on Monday. I'll try to go back to my regular schedule after that. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Successful Escape

Murasakibara was not slow. He was lazy, and loved food perhaps a bit too much, but not one could ever accuse the tall, purple-haired man of being stupid. Listening to Kuroko's broken pleas for them to leave, Murasakibara could only hear fear. Fear that her bond-mates had braved the heart of the Council's territory to come after her, fear of what would happen if they should be aught, and fear that she would never be good enough for them.

"Kise-chin, pass Kuro-chin the earpiece."

There was a brief moment of quiet as the request was heard and carried out, then Kuroko's voice came over the line.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Kuro-chin," he paused a few moments, searching for the words to make her understand. "Kuro-chin, we don't care about your past, everyone has one and everyone has things they wish they'd done differently. We love Kuro-chin because you're Kuro-chin, flaws and regrets and all.

There was a muffled sob on the end of the line. "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko's voice was choked with tears but she pressed on, "I'll come home with you."

Several heartfelt sighs of relief were heard from everyone and Murasakibara replied, "I'll make all of Kuro-chin's favourites."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

There was quiet for a moment while Kuroko handed the earpiece back to Kise.

"Thank you, Atsushi," Akashi said quietly, an almost unnoticeable tinge of relief and gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome, Aka-chin. Come home soon, okay?"

"As soon as possible Atsushi. Now, we will need quiet to concentrate on getting out, so no talking or we'll have to disconnect our earpieces."

There was an immediate affirmative. None of them wanted to go through the worry of having to wait and hope Akashi and Kise would be all right.

* * *

Kuroko was trying very hard to hold back tears. Escaping one of the most heavily guarded and fortified buildings in the country was neither the time, nor place. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at the two men who had risked so much to come and save her, despite knowing she probably would not appreciate it.

"This way," she said, leading them back out of the window the two had come in by.

"Where are we going, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, not recognising the path they were going down as the one they'd arrived by.

Kuroko shot him a secretive smile. "I'm the Shadow, Kise-kun. It is my job to know the best way in and out of any building," smile falling, she continued. "I probably know this building better than all the people who work here, but they could still be guarded, lots of people know some of the hidden passages and short-cuts, I just know them all."

Thirty minutes later Kuroko withheld a sigh of relief, they were almost out even with the pauses and detours to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, their luck seemed to have almost run out.

They had to cross an open stretch of hallway that was covered with cameras. Additionally, something was being unloaded and brought into the building so there were people milling about to deal with it.

Kuroko scanned the stretch and the people in the hallway, considering her options before turning to her two companions who were looking at her expectantly.

"Okay," Kuroko took a deep breath. "We're going to walk out across the hall and through that door," she indicated the dark brown reinforced door that was propped open.

"But Kurokocchi," Kise protested, trying to keep his voice down and only just succeeding. "We'll be seen!"

"Indeed, Tetsuya," Akashi said. "We will be caught on camera and our faces recorded."

Kuroko shook her head. "We're running out of time to get away before my absence is discovered and the building placed on lockdown. This is the safest route to exit by; unfamiliar people constantly use it to deliver supplies. What you're wearing is generic enough to blend in."

"What about you, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, eying the prison garb Kuroko was dressed in.

"My presence is weak. Most of the workers are not familiar enough with me to be able to work around it. It would take one of the Senior Councilmen looking at the footage to notice my presence. Even then, with all the people in the hall, the chances of them missing me is high."

"What about us?" Kise asked.

"You have likely already been spotted on a camera, however careful you've tried to be," Kuroko paused, thinking. "There are some places in here where it is impossible to avoid being caught. It will be fine. So long as you act as though you have every right to be there no one should give you a second glance."

Not pausing to allow either Kise or Akashi to question her further, Kuroko stepped out into the hall and traversed through the people and out of the open door. Kise and Akashi watched, marvelling at how no one seemed to even notice she was there at all. They quickly followed so as not to be left behind. Once well away from anywhere they could be spotted, Kise rounded on the girl.

"Kurokocchi, how could you leave us there?" he wailed, flailing dramatically and trying to cling to the small girl. Kuroko side-stepped the attempt, face blank.

"It makes it harder for anyone to identify or connect us should you be recognised or I be noticed," she replied in a calm, matter-of-fact tone. "Had we all made it together your identities would be known as soon as I were discovered."

"Enough," Akashi cut in, halting Kise's argument. "It is done." He directed his next words through his earpiece. "Shintarou, begin dismantling. Atsushi, Daiki, return. Mission is over, everyone is to return home."

* * *

Riko was sat at her desk, powering through a huge stack of papers with Hyuuga and Teppei having appropriated smaller desks to go through their own work when Kagami entered the office.

"Well?" she demanded, not looking up from the file in her hands.

"They're gone," Kagami replied, smirk lighting up his features.

"Good," Riko replied, matching smirk spreading across her face. Suddenly serious she stood, drawing the attention of the rooms occupants.

"Teppei, make sure there is no record of the GOM's presence anywhere in this building. Junpei, round up everyone we have collected unsatisfied with how the Council runs things."

There was the sound of marching feet as the woman's orders were carried out.

"What about me?" Kagami asked once they were gone.

"Rest while you can. As soon as directions come in you're going to be our point of contact.

"It's time to shake things up around here."


	15. Heartfelt Reunion

Chapter 14: Heartfelt Reunion

"Where is she!"

The shout and accompanying bang caused several people passing within the vicinity of the Council Chairman's office to flinch.

"Now, now, Hanamiya, there's no need for such hysterics," the only person brave enough to face the Chairman's rage said, a sly, snake-like smile gracing his lips.

"Don't condescend me, Imayoshi," Hanamiya snarled.

"I wouldn't dare."

Hanamiya shot his companion a scornful look, scepticism clear.

"Find her."

"Yes, Chairman." Inclining his head in a shallow bow, Imayoshi left the office.

As soon as people caught sight of him they hurried to clear the way, studiously avoiding eye contact whenever he glanced in their direction.

Imoyashi smirked to himself, scaring the underlings was always an amusing pass-time. It faded though as he considered what he'd learned. The Shadow could have escaped at any time, she was by far the most competent they'd ever had. That she'd chosen not to until now spoke of something changing. He would have to talk to Riko Aida, she was last to speak to the Shadow and, being so nosy, would have the best idea of what was going on.

Decision made, Imayoshi swept down the hallway to Aida's office. He looked forward to the conversation, not only because she and her assistants were some of the only people in the building with the guts to challenge him, but also because they were always up to something borderline treasonous. It was a miracle they hadn't been separated at the very least.

* * *

Kuroko looked up at the building she had come to call home in only a few short weeks with a mix of dread and relief. She'd been assured by Kise that none of her bond-mates blamed her for hiding her job but they could still be angry at her.

So lost in thought, she startled at the hand that came around her back.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya?" Akashi's eyes were soft with concern and Kuroko felt herself relax into the supporting hand at her waist.

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun," she said quietly, gathering her courage, and opening the door. Looking at Kise, who gave her an encouraging smile, she stepped through hand into the warmth of the entranceway.

Kuroko took her time removing her shoes and putting on slippers, wanting to delay the confrontation as long as possible. Kise and Akashi had no such reservations, already through to the kitchen by the time she was done.

Bracing herself, Kuroko took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Immediately, all activity stopped. Kuroko cringed, shying back and making to close the door and escape to her room. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and the words of apology she'd rehearsed in her head all the way home died in her throat. Before she could make her retreat, Midorima stepped forward.

"Welcome home, Kuroko," he said, giving her a supremely awkward pat on the shoulder. Kuroko swallowed hard, hoping to unstick her throat, before managing to force out a reply. "I'm back."

Like her words were a signal, chatter started back up again while Aomine came forward from where he was lounging at the island counter to hug Kuroko. She endured it, blushing faintly, then escaped to Murasakibara's side where he was cooking dinner.

"Thank you," she said quietly, mindful of everyone's eyes fixed on her even as they talked amongst themselves.

"You're welcome, Kuro-chin."

To his credit, Murasakibara did not ask for clarification before turning back to the stove.

There was peaceful quiet for a few minutes until Murasakibara turned the cooking appliances off and retrieved dishes from the cupboard closest to him. At this signal, Kise reached into a drawer and withdrew chopsticks and cutlery while Aomine, Midorima, and Akashi lined up to take dishes as they were filled.

Kuroko moved to help, but at a quelling look from Akashi subsided and just followed after them into the dining room.

She withheld a smile as she sat down to eat, marvelling at how her bond-mates could know just what she needed to feel welcome and at home, glad they had not made a big fuss at her after their initial greeting but still making her feel welcomed, feel at home. Kuroko sent a mental wave of gratitude and affection to everyone and received blinding smiles from them all in return.

* * *

Kagami looked up at the high-rise apartment block, he then eyed the note in his hands as though expecting the address on it to be suddenly different from the building in front of him. He looked back up. No change. Kagami slumped in resignation before straightening his shoulders and marching up the door like a man expecting a death sentence.

Ringing the bell, Kagami stepped back and waited for someone to answer, trying not to think too hard about how surreal it was to be standing outside the Generation of Miracles' home while not aiming to arrest them. He was pulled from these musings when the door opened and the blond (Kagami was reasonably sure his name was Kise) gave him a very genuine-looking, but probably fake, smile.

"Can I help you?"

Kagami wordlessly reached into his pocket and withdrew the letter Riko had given him to explain his presence, trying not to show how creeped out he was at the abrupt shift from happy-go-lucky smile to sharp assessing gaze as he read the letter. When he'd finished, he folded the paper and beckoned Kagami inside, leaving him in the living room briefly before coming back with the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

The red-headed apparent leader held up the letter he'd given the blond and said only one word.

"Explain."

"Riko and several mid-ranking members of the Council are unhappy with the current leaders' policies and want to make changes," Kagami summarised, warily looking around the room. His eyes landed on the Shadow and she gave him a small, encouraging nod.

"To make those changes happen," continued Kagami, holding eye contact, "the bastards in charge need to be overthrown but they don't have the open support necessary to make that happen."

"I did pick up on quite a bit of discontent, if no hostility, in the meeting room when they were deciding my fate." Kuroko noted, causing all eyes in the room to turn to her. She blushed slightly but continued.

"I think it's more likely that, rather than not having enough support, the Council members have not done anything severe enough for most to be willing to act."

Kuroko's bond-mates stared at her, disbelieving.

"She's right," said Kagami. When the stares turned on him he hurried to elaborate.

"For all the Main Council members, and most of the general Council, the Shadow is the only Inferior they ever see or hear about. Most of them think that everyone is born Superior but become Inferior by committing crimes. Because of that, almost all Council aids and assistants know about Inferiors is they're criminals or bad influences on society."

"They need to be brought down."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Kise's statement.

"Agreed," said Akashi. "The only question remaining is how to do so."

* * *

 **AN: First, my apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I've had it finished for several weeks now but wanted to start the next chapter before posting this one. My interest has waned in this fandom so I doubt I'll be posting any more stories in it anytime soon after this fic is finished.**

 **My second note, this fic will be finished. I currently have assignments due in the middle of January so that is taking up my time and concentration at the moment. Updates should hopefully pick up in February. There are only a few more chapters to go until the story is finished! It will be a wonderful but sad thing.**

 **Lastly, a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed my fic, both those who have been there from the beginning and those who joined partway through, it is your encouragement and enthusiasm for my work that has gotten me this far and your pestering that has dragged me to my computer to update it. So thank you, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
